Vacuum cleaners are conventionally provided with nozzles that are specifically shaped for the particular cleaning task to be undertaken. Conventional nozzle and nozzle attachments are usually made of a metal or a tough impact-resistant plastic. These nozzles are available in various configurations including cylindrical types, narrow crevice tools, and wide rectangular types, and they are sometimes provided with bristles. Because these nozzles are fabricated out of a rigid material, it is not possible to alter the shape or the nozzle opening to accommodate variations in operating conditions. Thus, if an open surface area is being vacuumed and it becomes necessary to vacuum a narrow opening or restricted area, a change from a broad, rectangular nozzle to a narrow nozzle or crevice tool is required.